ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/THE HANGOVER 2 May Lead Best Memorial Weekend Ever; TRUE JACKSON VP THE MOVIE Will Have Strong Opening: Box Office
Matt Shively, Keke Palmer, True Jackson, VP: The Movie R-rated, panned by critics, set in a strange place (for most Americans). That's Todd Phillips' The Hangover Part II, which exploded on Thursday at the North American box office with $31m, earned another $30m on Friday, May 27, is poised to earn around $90m over the three-day weekend, and possibly $135m over the five-day Memorial Day weekend if early, rough estimates found at Deadline.com are correct. That's about as much as Rio has earned domestically in six weeks. Starring Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms, Zach Galifianakis, and Justin Bartha, The Hangover 2 may have the best weekend gross of 2011 — in case it surpasses Sonic X: The Final Stand $125.75m, which had the advantage of costlier 3D/IMAX ticket prices. The Hangover 2 may also be the leader of the best Memorial Day weekend ever — not accounting for inflation, of course — in case Kung Fu Panda 2 True Jackson, VP: The Movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Sonic X: The Final Stand, and Bridesmaids help 2011 beat 2007, the year Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Shrek the Third, Spider-Man 3 propelled the domestic box office to an astounding $254m. (More than half of that total — $139.8m to be near-exact — came from At World's End; Shrek the Third contributed with $67m and Spider-Man 3 with $18.1m.) Kung Fu Panda 2, featuring the voices of Dustin Hoffman, Angelina Jolie, and Jack Black, among others, earned an estimated $13.5m on Friday, and is expected to gross $66m over the five-day (Thu-Mon) period. True Jackson, VP: The Movie, starring Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Robbie Amell, Danielle Bisutti, Greg Proops, Ron Butler, Jennette McCurdy, Matthew Underwood and Emily Osment, grossed an estimated $13.6m on Friday, and is expecting to gross $60m over the five-day (Thu-Mon) period. But it looks like that tickets are getting lower over the weekend, and it will now be going lower to $55m at least. It will also be earning in at least $30-40m for a (Fri-Sun) three-day period, and $40-45m on four-day (Fri-Mon) period. Some say that it is expecting to make $75m, but that expecations will not be true. Starring Johnny Depp and Penélope Cruz, On Stranger Tides collected an estimated $11m on Friday, and may pull in $55m by Monday. At no. 5, the animated film Sonic X: The Final Stand took in $10.1m on Friday, and is expecting to gross $25m by Monday. Remember, those are early, rough estimates. Studio estimates for Friday will come out Saturday morning. Weekend estimates on Sunday morning. Memorial Day weekend estimates should be available on Monday. And weekend box-office actuals should be released some time Tuesday. As usual, expect final figures to be different — at times quite different — from the ones mentioned above. Photo: True Jackson, VP: The Movie (Melinda Sue Gordon / Paramount Pictures) Category:Blog posts